1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to systems and methods for providing a personalized product, such as an engraved stamp, a name card and a peel-off sticker/label, in response to a request from a customer.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, amusement facilities, such as a game arcade and an amusement park, are often provided with a name card producing device that produces a name card on which personal information including a customer's name and address is printed, a stamp producing device that produces a stamp by engraving an image on a stamp material based on personal information, and a sticker/label producing device that produces a peel-off sticker/label based on image data of, for example, a picture of a customer's face. Such devices are increasingly popular because, in many such devices, a cartoon character associated with the amusement park or a popular cartoon character can be printed on a name card or engraved on a stamp, together with the personal information, quickly and inexpensively.
Presently, when a customer uses the above-described name card or stamp producing device, the customer must go to a site where the device is installed and enter data, or fill out an order form, and then submit it to an operator of the device.
However, going to the site of such a device is bothersome for the customer. In addition, it is relatively time-consuming to enter data into the device or to fill out an order form. When many customers queue for the device, they must wait their turn. Thus, a drawback to such a device is that it takes a very long time to get a name card, an engraved stamp or a sticker/label. Another drawback to such a device is that when the customer fills out an order form, the device operator must enter the same data already entered on the order form.